Water Slime
The Water Slime is a foe and a summon in . It is a member of the Slimes enemy group. It is first found in Hope Harbor, though there are a couple in other locations. Appearance Water Slimes are fairly simple blue blobs with tiny black and blue eyes as well as a small mouth which looks like the ":3" emoticon. They can have a variety of things on their heads and backs, usually some sort of white bubbly "lather"; their body's color also varies slightly. Overview Water Slimes are one of the first foes fought in the game, and as such are quite weak. They have a diverse assortment of attacks which all do the same thing: the target while dealing some water damage. While this can be a bit annoying if paired with a foe which wields or attacks, it is generally not a cause for concern. Water Slimes do absorb , resist and are immune to (and as a result both and ), but they still have several weaknesses that can be easily exploited. Regardless of the element chosen Water Slimes are easily dispatched, so one should focus on the other foes in the wave. Statistics Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance1 = 25% |StatusStrength1 = 1x |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Status chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Jump & Back |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 13 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = Water |Element%2 = 20% |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 25% |StatusStrength2 = 1x |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Bubble |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 28/3 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = Water |Element%3 = 100% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 40% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Bubble Ball |Target4 = Random |Power4 = 20/2 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = Water |Element%4 = 100% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Power increased to 30/3 on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Action ''' * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If Berserked → Jump & Back; * If Syphoned → Jump & Dissolve; * Otherwise → Jump & Back (1/5), Jump & Dissolve (1/5), Bubble (1/5), Bubble Ball (2/5). '''Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 100% and not Syphoned → Bubble Ball. Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Slimes, the Water Slime will immediately Surrender and Flee on their turn. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. It is noteworthy for having the absolute lowest Power of any attack in the game (barring skills which deal no damage). It is best used for weakening foes that are about to reach a catchable state, or those who were never captured early on and are now defeated by all but the weakest attack. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes